mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lil' Freddy Fazbear/Mixels 2.0 Ep 6: Mixie's Block
Jamzy: Guys! Wake up! You know what day it is! and Trumpsy wake up. Trumpsy: BEGINNING OF MARDI GRAS? Tapsy: GETTING TO MEET THE BEATL- Jamzy: Trumpsy, that's true, and Tapsy, if you finish that sentence, we'll be in court. Also, two of them are dead. Tapsy: Ohh. It's "Album Writing and Recording Day." Trumpsy: Can't I celebrate Mixdi Gras back in Mix Orleans for one day?!?! Jamzy: You committed to this! Ok. Let's record. Mixies are now in the Mixel Studio Jamzy: Ok. Any ideas? Tapsy: A song that revolves around a karaoke robot? Jamzy: That's been done. Anything else? Trumpsy: A song about looking at the moon and doing stuff? Jamzy: WAY TOO BORING. Tapsy: I think we have Mixie's Block. Trumpsy: Let's look around for inspiration. Jamzy: I like that idea! Let's look around. walk around and spot a dojo. Jamzy: I love all types of foreign instruments. And this will fit perfectly! enter it. ??????: HISSS! ??????: HI-YAH!!! ?????: You have done well to shout. Now we shall begin training. Jamzy: Who are those guys? ?????: It is simple. I am Sensei Mysto. Mysto: My students are... (this is your cue, students...) ??????: My name issssss Cobrax. ??????: I'm SPINZA! Mysto, there are visitors? I'm SHURIKEN right now! Mysto: Hahaha. No jokes allowed. Cobrax: Mysssssto, can we Maxxxxx? Spinza: I don't want to. Mysto: What brings you here? Tapsy: We're the Mixies! We need inspiration for a song. Mysto: Huh? I have written plenty of songs. Jamzy, play this! holds the score. Jamzy: HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME??? Anyway, can we borrow the melody of this for a song? Mysto: Yes. You have permission. Jamzy: Ok! Mixies exit. Jamzy: Guys. I need to write this song down. It's called "You're like a Ninja." Tapsy: Let's wait this out. second later Jamzy: Done! Trumpsy: I think we're all burned out now... Tapsy: We need someone skilled at writing lyrics. Trumpsy: There are those "Glowkies" in the moon. Tapsy: How will we get there? Trumpsy: Oh! Guys. Hold my hands! is upside down. He plays a lot, and the air propels them to the moon. Jamzy: That was awesome! Trumpsy: I... think I'm... Gonna... Take a... nap. Tapsy: Guess we jump down this big crater. Krader: Why you jump down me? Jamzy: Wrong crater. Tapsy: I see some bats down here. Jamzy: Let's jump down! arrive at the Glowkie Cave. Globert: GUYS! IT'S THE MIXIES! Jamzy: YOU KNOW US? GUYS! WE HAVE FANS AROUND THE WORLD! WE LIKE YOUR MUSIC TOO! Globert: YAY! Tapsy: We need inspiration for an album. Boogly: So, can we write some songs for you, and you write some songs for us, and it'll be a collab? Jamzy: Yes. album is done, after a few hours. Vampos: Let's name it, "Intergalacollab!" Tapsy: Ok. wakes up. Trumpsy: Uhhh... Where is this Glowkie Cave Crater? Krader: Krader show you! It to left of me. hops into the Glowkie cave. Jamzy: One nap, huh? Tapsy: The album is done. Globert: It's called "Intergalacollab." Trumpsy: So, now let's go back to the studio. hop out of the moon, crash landing into the studio, effectively penetrating it. album is being sold in Mixopolis Record Store. There is a sticker on the album, saying... Sticker: All funds donate to the Give Us a New Studio charity! The end. Category:Blog posts